


Cocoon

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [11]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dead things litter the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com), because I love the darker sides of the Phantomhive servants. Probably won't make much sense unless you are familiar with Finny's backstory.

Dead things litter the grounds of the garden, and Finny whispers guilty apologies to each and every corpse. Such eulogies are hasty; sentiments suited to a simple servant who hasn’t yet learned not to _touch_.

Meyrin helps him collect the butterflies, splashes of color muddled against grass. Finny knows where each and every lifeless body rests; he points and keeps safe distance as Meyrin gathers beauty up into her skirts. 

Bard pushes slim nails through each butterfly thorax with swift, even strokes, and Finny takes the pinned insects outside. _It’s beautiful_ , he thinks, _to feel the sun. To feel alive._


End file.
